Intensity
by La Morgan
Summary: LiAson of course. What if Elizabeth had not come to town when she was fifteen? What if she came when she was twenty?


AN: Hello, my name is Morgan Lafeyette(hence-La Morgan). This is my very first Fanfiction on ff.net. I have read many LiAson fanfics to try to establish a style of my own. I do not like the current plot of GH. In my opinion the writers have screwed the hell out of the whole thing. Why can't they just put Jason and Elizabeth together like they are supposed to be? I suppose that's rhetorical, huh? Anyway, this story can be classified as A/R, Alternate Reality.   
  
CHARACTER SUMMARIES:   
Lizzy the Terrible stormed into town a year ago at age twenty-one, as reckless and free spirited as she used to be. She got her studio, a job at Sonny's club, and a few friends. How will she react when she meets Jason Morgan, who's arctic blue eyes warm her heart instead of melt it?  
Jason(whose story is basically the same) wonders how the beautiful brunette bartender can make him feel in a way he never has. And just how will he fight her when she turns that endearingly mischievious charm his way? And more importantly, does he want to.  
  
OTHER STUFF:   
Sonny and Carly are together. Carly LIKES Elizabeth, although they taunt each other all the time. Lucky was kidnapped, which only distantly affected Elizabeth. Sonny and Jason have opened a new nightclub as a facade to their illegitimate business when they decided that their coffee warehouse simply got blown up too often. The club's name is Intensity. PS: Carly is the manager, Elizabeth is the chief bartender and often covers waitresses shifts when they can't make it.  
  
Intensity  
  
  
Elizabeth looked at her watch and tried to convince herself that Vanessa had NOT called in and quit at the last minute, and that she was NOT going on her third shift. It hadn't worked before and it wasn't working now. When she closed her eyes, counted to ten and opened them the noisy, smoke polluted, and generally chaotic atmosphere was not replaced by her quiet comfortable apartment upstairs. However... she did see something she thought could help, or rather someONE.  
Breaking into her widest most charming grin, Elizabeth stealthily approached her prey.   
  
Francis saw her approaching and one thought went through his mind: ESCAPE. He wildly looked from one side to another but saw no escape route on either side. He started backing up and collided with the wall. His last thought was 'Oh Shit'  
  
"Fancis" she said sweetly, "Just the big strong man I wanted to see" First Rule: Flatter them.  
  
"H-Hello Miss Webber" Francis told himself he was not going to do it this time, whatever it was.   
  
"Oh, Francis" she sighed. "Venessa just called in and quit, just like that" she snapped her fingers. "Now normally I would be Gl-aaad to cover for her, but Venessa's shift lasts until Closing. I just don't know what I can dooo! I've been working twelve hours straight and..." That's it Webber. Second rule-Lay on the guilt, and sigh a-LOT. "I was wondering..."  
  
Elizabeth saw his eyes go defeated, and grinned inside. Rule number three, Webber, reel 'em in hook, line, and si-  
  
"Francis" A strong voice commanded from behind her. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she turned around, very nearly snarling. Jason barely spared her a glance. "Sonny needs you to check this address out. There may be some clean up involved" His eyes were blank, like they always were. Elizabeth turned in time to see Francis hhurrying for the door like the hounds of hell were at his heels.  
  
She turned back and gave Jason a woebegone look. She shook her head sadly. "Jaaaaa-son!" she pouted prettily. "I wasn't lying you know. I've been working Twelve HOURS! I have classes at six thirty in the morning. I can't work until three because I'll be useless in the morning. And my proffessor says if I'm late one more time he'll flunk me. Jason I canNOT get flunked. I worked too hard this semester to flunk because I got trapped into working late. And YOU" she stabbed a finger into his chest. He didn't budge. "You just ran off my best substitute waitress. Carly can't come in, with the her being pregnant and all. And have you SEEN Max Or Cal or Johnny wait tables? They may be big and fast with a gun, but they knock over about fifty tables because they're so big. What am I gonna do now? It," she poked him again, then once more for good measure. "Is All Your Fault" Then she spun around and stomped to the Bar, pasting on a smile for her loyal patrons.  
  
Jason watched her saunter away. Christ, the girl had a mouth on her, that was for sure. A pretty, pouty mouth... ah, there he went again, thinking about the bartender's mouth again. He did feel kind of bad for- wait! Why should he feel bad? Francis was Sonny's chief of clean-up, not a goddamned waitress! But still... Making a decision, Jason took out his cell and made a brief phone call.  
  
Elizabeth managed fifteen minutes before she disappeared into the back. Once there, she collapsed on one of the step ladders. She'd snagged a beer and signalled to Tracey that she was taking a five minute break. Then she'd have to start Venessa's shift. She took a long swallow, and once again wondered what she was gonna do.  
  
The back doors burst open and Sonny's sister came through the door, perfectly decked out in the waitress uniform. "Lizzy! I heard you needed someone to fill in for Venessa, so here I am. Why don't you go on upstairs and get some sleep, I'll take care of it."  
  
"Courtney?! What-who?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. You need sleep for your class tomorrow. Now scat!" Courtney pushed Elizabeth towards the back stairs.   
  
"Courtney!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, you're a life saver"  
  
"No problem. I'm always willing to help out a friend"  
  
Wasting no time, mostly because she thought it might all be a cruel trick, Elizabeth raced up the stairs and got ready for bed in record time. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. The last thing she heard before drifting into sleep was the reving of an engine and the sound of Jason's bike racing down the road. 


End file.
